


Frisky Blues

by Winchestifer



Series: Destiel Writers and Readers FB October Daily Colors one-Shot Challenge. [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #DWRColorsChallenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Azure - Freeform, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Come Sharing, DWRColorsChallenge, Dean is So Whipped, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frisky Castiel, Frisky Dean, Fucking, Gay Sex, Home Improvement, Human Castiel, Impala Sex, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Sex in the Impala, Smut, Smutty, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestifer/pseuds/Winchestifer
Summary: Destiel Writers and Readers FB October Daily Colors one-Shot ChallengeIt's time to paint the bedroom this time, and with Castiel's poor choices in colors like the Salmon accent wall and Olive-green Cadillac, Dean refuses to let Castiel choose this one.  A little joking aside, Dean settles on the most beautiful blue, Azure, and the two of them decide it's high time they have a break and get a little frisky at the old Drive-in for a change.   Written for a month long fic Challenge on Facebook:Group:  Destiel Writers (& Readers)Challenge Name:  COLORSOct 1st - AuburnOct 2nd - SalmonOct 3rd - BronzeOct 4th - OliveOct 5th - Azure





	

Dean rifled through all the color palettes in the paint section of the hardware store idly while humming softly.  He and Castiel had decided the bedroom was next for painting, and he felt this tome a nice blue color would suffice.  He had read some place that blue lowers the blood pressure and helps calm nerves.  

“Hey babe, what about this Taupe color?” Castiel held up the swatch.  

“Oh ho no no, no sir.  The last time we left colors up to you, I painted the living room about fifty times until we ate Salmon and you finally found something you were happy with.  Not this time, now it's  _ MY _ turn.”  Dean was serious.  He was  _ not _ about to go through that headache again. 

“It wasn’t  _ that bad _ … only like five times maybe.” Castiel smirked, then made his way over toward Dean, folding his arms.  

“Yeah well,  _ noooot _ happening again.  Either we both decide a final color together or you get what you get!”  Dean glanced up at Castiel, and leaned his head in to kiss him with a smirk.  Castiel had such beautiful eyes, he was trying to find a color that matched them.  “Besides, look at Norma, you have horrible taste in colors, I’m just sayin.”  he began to chuckle, and Castiel shoved him playfully.

“I do not!  Anyways, I have my reasons why I do what I do.  You don’t know  _ everything,  _ Dean Winchester.”  Castiel pursed his lips and folded his arms with perked brows,  _ trying _ to be serious.  Truth was, Norma his car, turned out to remind him of Dean’s beautiful green eyes, which made Castiel just have to have it.  But he would never tell Dean that. 

“Aha!  Azure!  This is it.”  Dean pulled the swatch card from the rows and handed it to Castiel.  

“Blue… you want our room to be painted  _ blue?” _  Not that Castiel was against Blue, he was just surprised.  

“Yep.  I read on this feng shui website or some crap the blue is… good for the soul.  Lowers blood pressure, and well… I can’t stare at your eyes all day, so I gotta improvise, yaknow.” Dean smirked with a wink, snatching the card out of Castiel’s hand as he stared at Dean in amazement.  

“You are good, you are really good.  Wow.  My eyes, huh?”  Damn, Castiel was amused they had both made a drastic decision based on one another’s eyes.  He still wasn’t going to tell Dean. 

Dean chuckled, “Good enough to get road head?” He was feeling frisky now. He stepped in close, pulling Castiel in close, and Castiel grinned from ear to ear, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck, then hovered his lips over Dean’s.  

“Maybe… or maybeeee we can make a stop by Hallow Point on the way home and make out like a bunch of teenagers in the abandoned Drive-in.”  Castiel seemed to be in a frisky mood as well.  

“Mnn, back seat of the impala?  I like the thought of that, Mr. Novak.”  Dean kissed Castiel with a spring of passion for only a short moment, then swat his ass. “Let's go get this azure paint and it’s on like donkey kong baby.”  

Castiel giggled and nodded, then kissed Dean once more in a chaste manner before they parted.

  


* * *

  


It was about nine o’clock and getting rather dark outside as they had reached the old Drive-in which had been abandoned for decades.  Dean grabbed the lube out from under the driver’s side seat and followed Castiel back to the back seat. The car was on accessory with the radio playing oldies in the background.  Castiel loved imagining they were just another pair of frisky teens in the fifties and sixties at the Drive-in.  He had such a vivid imagination.  

Dean pulled his shirt off and discarded it as Castiel did the same with a playful giggle.  They began to kiss, hands roaming down each other's bodies for a good while, until Dean started to unbuckle Castiel’s jeans, kissing down his neck to that groove that meets his shoulder. 

“Oh, Dean… I love you so much.”  he whispered into a panted breath.  

“I love you too, Cas, baby.”  Dean worked Castiel's Shoes off, then tugged his pants off and worked his own off as well.  He kissed Castiel again, tongue working feverishly against Castiel’s while he lubed up his hand to press down against Castiel’s anus, rubbing circles around the rim firmly a few good times before he popped a finger inside and began to work his magic. 

“Mnnghh Dean!”  Castiel was always so responsive to his actions, he loved it.  

Dean continued to work finger after finger slowly into Castiel until he got three in three knuckles deep, then pressed up against Castiel’s prostate just to drive him wild.  Castiel cried out and arched his back with a little whimper, and Dean used that as an opportunity to lick and suckle Castiel’s nipples with a soft moan.  

Castiel had several buttons to push which would cause his body to react certain ways every time, and Dean knew almost if not totally, every single one.  

“Auh, fuck me baby, please, I am so ready baby I need your cock!” Castiel begged. 

Dean pulled his fingers out, squirt more lube into his hand and began to pump his hand quickly over his cock with a groan.  He lined himself up with Castiel's anus, then pushed in until the head popped in.  He paused to position him and Castiel properly so that he could kiss him, and began a nice slow, sensual pace while they locked lips.  

Castiel slipped his hands around Dean’s face while they kissed hot and heavy, moaning and panting with every thrust.  He loved this man so much, and making love in the back of the Impala was one of his favorite things.  

The longer they fucked, the foggier the windows became, and the Impala began to rock on it’s older, squeaky suspension the harder Dean thrust.  

“My g-god, Cas…” Dean broke the kissing and dropped his head to Castiel’s chest.  He was thrusting into Castiel so fast that Castiel could barely catch up breathing.  

“DEAN!  FUCK!”  Castiel dug his nails into Dean’s back, and Dean dipped his hips just the right angle to badger Castiel’s prostate repeatedly.  Castiel gasped and couldn’t make a noise other than a few grunts and squeaks, and then his balls tightened, his cock throbbed and he started to cum, tightening his ass down around Dean’s cock while crying out in pleasure of his release.

Castiel’s orgasm caused Dean to thrust harder a few more times, and then he too, finally came, but he didn’t cum inside Castiel this time.  Instead, he pulled out and stroked himself until his shot his cum all over Castiel’s abdomen to mix with Castiel’s cum.  

“Fuck, Cas!  Jesus…” Dean hadn’t cum that hard in quite a long time.  He let go of his cock, then kissed Castiel desperately, groaning as he felt very content from their little frisky sex adventure.  At this point, anything other than sex in their bed was kinky.  Their lives had become so busy, it was hard to spice things up sometimes.  

“Mnnn thank you baby, fuck I needed that.”  Castiel grinned.  Dean smirked as well.

“Fuck, me too baby.” Dean pulled back, pressing his tongue to Castiel’s abdomen and took a tongue full of their cum mixture into his mouth, and pressed his lips back against Castiel’s with a moan while they shared each other's cum in a kiss.  

“You are my world, Cas…” Dean whispered over Castiel’s reddened lips, then smirked. 

”And you are mine, Dean. Let’s cuddle for a while, I don’t want this to end.” Castiel looked into Dean’s eyes pleadingly, and Dean smirked, grabbing his t-shirt to wipe Castiel’s abdomen clean. 

“Okay, Baby.  We can stay as long as you want.”  Dean confirmed, and Castiel smiled wide.

Those azure eyes had Dean hooked, and he would do anything to make them smile. 

  



End file.
